Recuerdos y Sueños
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: SlashYaoi Continuación de La Caja. Él sufre por el amor que se fué y tendrá que comprender que la vida continua, sin saber que el verdadero amor se encuentra a su lado


Con todo mi cariño para mi querida "Estrella"....porque guías e iluminas mi  
vida. Conocerte ha sido lo mejor...  
  
Texto en Azul = Presente Texto en Negro = Pasado  
  
RECUERDOS Y SUEÑOS  
  
Dos de la tarde y aun se encontraba entre las sabanas y cobertores. El sol alto indicaba día soleado y de perfecta armonía. Primavera, casi verano y aunque el calor sofocante y en ocasiones relajado influyera en el ánimo de las personas, en él era diferente. En realidad nada cósmico, humano o natural influía en su persona, todo era interno. Las ganas de vivir se alejaban y el permanecer en la sombra, en cama simplemente sumido en los recuerdos se había convertido en su estilo de vida, en su vida. No lloraba, ya no podía, las lágrimas se habían cansado de vagar por su rostro y habían decidido no existir mas, así pues escondido en su cama, podía al menos recordar la sensación de éstas, de la paz que le aguardaba al finalizar su siempre llanto silencioso y la danza de tranquilidad de dormir sin soñar. La puerta se abrió y prefirió quedarse quiero, sabía que eso no le haría desistir de sus actos...la luz del día que atravesó la ventana recién despejada le hizo tapar mejor su rostro; tal vez si su necedad hacia acto de presencia, desistiría de levantarle.  
  
Posición fetal, abrazaba a una almohada con aprehensión y su cuerpo cubierto no era exactamente lo que recordaba de él, pero tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para reanimarlo y la paciencia que jamás escaseaba. Se tendió a su lado, le abrazó con dulzura, bajó las mantas suavemente para mirar su rostro...sonrió, parecía un pequeño indefenso con los ojos cerrados y apretados, esperando algún regaño. Le acarició la mejilla y luego besó sus labios con suavidad, esperando su típica respuesta:  
  
-Es muy temprano aún. Se quejó abriendo los ojos. -Son las dos de la tarde, yo diría que es algo tarde. Sonrió acariciando su mejilla -Solo otro rato, aun no quiero levantarme. -Hazlo ya, prepararé tú comida favorita. Continuó sonriendo, lo que le hizo desistir de continuar en la cama.-Te espero en la cocina. Volvió a besarle, se levantó de la cama y desapareció tras la puerta sin dejar ni un momento de sonreír. Frotó sus ojos y con desgano se levantó...en realidad no deseaba hacerlo pero sabía que era lo mínimo que le debía, después de todo se encargaba de él mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.  
  
Sus duchas eran largas y tranquilas, disfrutaba del caer del agua sobre su cuerpo y del jabón de ébano que le había regalado en mes pasado. Zapatos tennis, jeans negros y camiseta azul escogió para ese día, nada elegante, todo cómodo y casual, en realidad no había ocasión especial para vestirse con decencia. Abrochó las cintas, peinó o mejor dicho, trató de peinar su alborotada cabellera, se miró al espejo y...observó lo demacradamente distinto que se veía. En realidad no era el mismo y sabía a la perfección jamás volvería a ser. Las batallas y su "razón" de existir se habían esfumado, todo había finalizado, ya nada importaba. Suspiró y decidió bajar, no le gustaba mirar el espejo y contemplar lo derrotado de su ser.  
  
Autómata como siempre se sentó en su lugar, el cual ya estaba provisto de una suculenta comida que no terminaría. Se notaba el esmero y cariño con que había sudo preparada, el olor a hiervas orientales y el calor reconfortante removieron un poco su apetito...comió sin ni siquiera aguardarle. -¿Te gusta?. Preguntó tan apacible y sonriente como siempre -Si. Fue la seca pero afirmativa respuesta. -Me alegro. Sonrió mas y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que finalizara, lo cual no tardó demasiado, en realidad tenía hambre. -¿Quieres más o postre? -Solo un poco mas. Se animó a decir sin mirarle. -Ahora te siervo. Le sonrió gustoso.- Me alegra que hayas despertado con apetito, ayer me preocupó que no comieras. Solo asintió y se limitó a comer lo que seguramente "él" intuía era su platillo favorito. -Flan napolitano. Sonrió depositando en la mesa un plato con una perfecta figura en forma de cono. Comió sin argumento, disfrutando del sabor dulzón de aquella delicia. -Gracias. Pronunció al finalizar su comida. -A "Dios" sonrió completando la frase. -Y a ti. Susurró sin mirarle.- No deberías preocuparte tanto por mi...ni yo mismo lo hago. Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana. -Es un placer hacerlo, después de todo me gusta consentirte. Sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto.  
  
Lo siguió con la mirada mientras recogía los restos de comida y lavaba la loza. En realidad jamás se había quejado o dejado de sonreír, se preocupaba por él más que de sí mismo y esto lo comprobó por las ojeras y señales de cansancio que su apacible rostro mostraba...le debía mucho, pero jamás se lo diría...jamás lo hacía.  
  
-Toma. Le dijo tendiéndole un frasquito.- El doctor marcó 1 cada 6 horas. Sonrió regresando a su labor. Tomó el frasquito e hizo lo indicado. Discutir con él era pérdida de tiempo y energías. -Si quieres mira televisión por un momento mientras termino aquí. Le sugirió mientras el agua caliente disolvía las partes quemadas de la sartén. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala....cambió los canales con ferviente pesadez...nada y e realidad no le interesaba. Optó al final por una telenovela tonta, donde la protagonista sufría por el amor no correspondido, mientras el "ingrato" disfrutaba su existencia con la "villana alma de ángel". Rió con ironía.  
  
-Estúpida telenovela...estúpida vida. Maldijo entre dientes al contemplar las lágrimas de la chica buena. -¿De mal humor?. Le preguntó sentándose en el sofá. -No....nada bueno en la televisión. Dijo apagando el aparato. -Te apetece conversar o dar un paseo...necesito comprar algunas cosas. -¿Tardaremos? -Solo no necesario. ^_^ -De acuerdo.  
  
Sin mas se levantaron y dirigieron al supermercado. El bullicio del lugar lo exasperaba un poco. En realidad no conocían a nadie a profundidad, pero saludaban, él con fastidio, él con su eterna sonrisa.  
  
-¿Es todo lo que llevarán?. Preguntó la chica de la caja. -Si. Pagaré con tarjeta. ^_^ -De acuerdo. Respondió sonrojada la chica.  
  
Él frunció el entrecejo y decidió adelantase con las compras...odiaba esas muestras de afecto que le daba a los demás, era lo único que le "celaba", pues para él significaba todo.  
  
-¿Algún problema? -Vámonos. Respondió sumido en el asiento del copiloto. -Como quieras  
  
El recorrido fue silencioso, solo el estéreo dejaba sonar alguna canción triste y romántica que le encantaba al piloto...era su preferida.  
  
-¿Helado?. -No. Y se perdió de vista.  
  
Se dirigió al estudio, hojeó algunos libros y se sentó frente al escritorio, abrió y cerró cajones. Estaba molesto por salir de casa y por...algo mas, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo estaba. Revolvió papeles y cosas hasta que un objeto llamó su atención...lo tomó con cuidado y lo observó.  
  
Recuerdos, tristezas....su imagen y sonrisa volvía, sus labios, sus lágrimas y miedos...su sabor a inocencia profanada...su abandono.  
  
-Caja maldita. Susurró con ira, sujetó el objeto con fuerza, dispuesto a pulverizarlo en sus manos pero...no pudo, simplemente las fuerzas lo abandonaron y el dolor de la realidad le asaltó por millonésima vez.  
  
-¿Ikki?. Llamó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Él solo levantó la vista, murmurando un nombre entrecortadamente. -Shun.  
  
Después de eso no supo más. Un remolino negro, unos brazos que sostuvieron su cuerpo y luego nada  
  
-Si...lo sé y no sabes como lo lamento, pensé que jamás la encontraría...no tuve el valor de deshacerme de ella...si, las fotografías desaparecieron tal y como él lo dijo, pero La Caja...Sahori, ¿crees que hice mal?...gracias, lo se aunque...duerme, se desmayó....las crisis de ansiedad lo dejan cansado y adolorido...si, el doctor le ha dado ya medicina...3 veces por semana son sus cesiones....la depresión no ha aminorado pero...si, solo resta esperar...descuida, se lo diré cuando despierte...cuídate, saluda a Julián de mi parte...gracias...Hasta Pronto.  
  
Colgó el auricular y suspiró. Odiaba aquella impotencia que albergaba, pero nada podía hacer mas que esperar...después de todo ya solo vivía para Ikki. Sahori le llamó desesperada, argumentando que percibía la energía de Ikki muy débil. Él tuvo que explicarle la razón y la Diosa solo le transmitió la paz que comenzaba a escasearle. Subió con calma las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación del ex caballero del Phoenix. Le parecía irónico y lamentero que aun permanecieran en esa casa que albergaba tantos recuerdos...pero así lo había querido Ikki y así lo aceptó él. Abrió la puerta muy quedamente y observó que dormía, lucía pálido pero relajado, eso era buena señal. Entró en la habitación y se sentó cerca de él, decidió velar su sueño, esperar a que despertara y brindarle una cálida sonrisa y disculpa, después de todo aquello era su culpa.  
  
Ikki respiraba con tranquilidad, cubierto de mantas suaves y limpias; algunos rastros de sudor cubrían su frente, los secó y despejó un mechón de revelde cabello azul de su rostro....se veía apacible.  
  
-Lo siento Ikki. Susurró mientras acariciaba su mano.- Lo siento, es mi culpa, debí tirar La caja cuando me dijiste, pero no tuve corazón para hacerlo...en verdad siento que recordaras....que lo recordaras a él.  
  
Continuó con sus caricias y se recostó en el regazo del durmiente...trató de dormir pero los recuerdos regresaban.  
  
Desde aquel día en que Hyoga y Shun desaparecieron, se prometió permanecer al lado del Phoenix para apoyarlo, él se lo permitió, pensó que todo sería sencillo pero...no contó con el silencioso dolor del ave de fuego. Depresión había diagnosticado un psiquiatra amigo de la familia Kidoh. En realidad era curioso ver que el mas fuerte y poderoso de los caballeros de Athena se derrumbara; pero él no lo culpaba, después de todo, la pérdida de Seiya y de sus sueños le abatieron de sobre manera, pero a diferencia de Ikki él no podía mostrarlo, era su deber proveer de sonrisas y esperanzas a sus amigos; así lo hizo con Shun y lo haría con Ikki.  
  
El doctor sugirió un cambio de residencia, de vida, pero Ikki se había negado, dificultando un poco el proceso terapéutico. Él trataba de animarlo, de regresarle por lo menor su duro carácter; le daba las medicinas, lo "obligaba" a salir de cama, a la ciudad; lo mimaba pero...todo era inútil, el Phoenix seguía en el "silencio de su caída"  
  
Cuando tomando una vacaciones en China y regresaron a la mansión, sólo una cosa le pidió el Phoenix: deshacerse de toda fotografía que mostrara el rostro del Ruso o de su hermano, incluyendo objetos personales y la clausura de la habitación del peli-verde. Pensó entonces que la recuperación comenzaría, que reanudaría su vida y que todo cambiaría...error, esto solo era venganza y sufrimiento. Venganza al querer demostrarle a su hermano que no le importaba: quemando sus cosas con sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, pero sufrimiento al saber que todo era mentira y que ni una vida le arrebataría el dolor del corazón.  
  
Tiró todo, absolutamente todo lo que Ikki le indicara, pero aquella Cajita en forma de cruz...la guardó con recelo, no sabía porque pero lo hizo, tal vez porque sentía que la fortaleza de sus dos amigos le acompañaba y animaba cada vez que el camino se tornaba peligroso o doloroso. La caja le recordaba un Amor Verdadero, mas allá de toda regla, más allá del amor. Aquella caja fue lo que Ikki más odió de los recuerdos, tal vez porque percibía lo mismo que él.  
  
Un movimiento en la cama y una caricia en su cabello le indicó que había despertado.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?. Preguntó con seria preocupación. -Adolorido...pero bien. Gracias por estar aquí. Pronunció con debilidad. -De nada...Sahori llamó, tal vez venga a visitarnos la próxima semana. Sonrió mientras alisaba la manta azul de la cama. -¿Con Julián?...odio a ese tipo. Se quejó ante el asentimiento de su amigo. -Lo se pero...tenemos que soportarlo, es su esposo. Sonrió, cómplice de aquel "odio". -Habiendo tanto Dios, ¿tuvo que elegir a ese?...no la entiendo. -Nadie lo hace. -¿Me das agua? -Aquí tienes...es hora de tu medicina. Mañana el doctor vendrá a verte. ^_^ -De acuerdo. Suspiró ante la imposibilidad de escapar.- Aunque no se porque me revisan cuando todo esto es normal. -Tus crisis y depresiones son anormales Ikki, por eso tienen que revisarte. ^_^.- Por cierto...yo...siento mucho... -Shiryu, ¿me das mas agua? -Ahora la traigo...descansa. susurró al entender la negativa de hablar del tema. Besó sus labios y salió de la habitación...ya entendía, lo perdonaba, pero su culpa era todo.  
  
Llovía, llovía muy fuerte. Relámpagos en el oscuro cielo estremecían la tierra de par en par. Su cuerpo cansado y maltratado dolía, pero corría, tratando de escapar de aquellos perros de casa que "los" perseguían. Habían escapado del séptimo u octavo orfanato, perdía la cuenta, pues un momento lejos de su "brillo" era razón suficiente para escapar. Lamentablemente eligió esa noche para huir con él en bazos, enfermo y lloroso...pedía al cielo y a él lo disculparan, pero prefería mil veces el clima exterior que ser separado de aquel niño que amaba con locura. Una familia joven había elegido a su hermano, los del orfanato se los darían en una semana, él no podía permitirlo, así que dejando de pensar, guiado por sus sentimientos e impulsos lo raptó y escapó con él. Corrió, huyó de prisa, debía hacerlo...repentinamente una energía lo paralizó...una niña bonita, de su edad, de mirada diabólica y risa paralizante llevaba en brazos al "universo", eso le pareció a él.  
  
-Devuélveme a mi hermano. Le ordenó la niña con frialdad. -No...es mío. Lo sujetó contra su pecho y él lloró más, tenía fiebre.  
  
Un rayo cayó cegándolo, en un momento tenía a su hermano en brazos y al siguiente ya no estaba...la niña se lo arrebató. Furioso fue a buscarlo, obteniendo solamente una descarga eléctrica que le dejó paralizado. Un segundo de incertidumbre, después la lluvia había cesado y su hermano reía tan brillante y sano como jamás le miró...de su cuello colgaba un dije...no recordaba haberlo visto.  
  
-Regresaré por él algún día...cuídalo bien. Le dijo la niña sonriendo, después desapareció. -"Mi madre le dio el dije...último recuerdo...ella lo protege". Pensó y miró al niño que reía abiertamente...continuó caminando, ya no había peligro.  
  
-Estúpido....soy un idiota, Pandora borró y modificó mi memoria a su antojo...debí saberlo...Hades...mi amado Hermano...¿Dónde estas Shun, a donde te han llevado?...¿estás bien, me extrañas....alguna vez mirarás las estrellas y pronunciaras mi nombre?...Shun...no sabes cómo te extraño.  
  
Le susurró a la noche desde el balcón.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Ikki? -Si...solo miraba el firmamento...siempre igual. -No lo creo. Dijo acercándose al balcón.- Estrellas mueren y nacen a cada segundo. El sol asciende y desciende cada día; la tierra se mueve y nos deja contemplar distintas galaxias...todo cambia Ikki, nada es igual. -¿Por qué?...¿por qué todo tiene que ser distinto? -Es la ley de la vida...lo único que nos resta es adaptarnos o morir...no podemos estancarnos, eso dolería más. -No me gusta. - Lo se...a mi tampoco. Hay veces en las que sueño con el pasado. Sueño días felices que ya no volverán; desearía que no se fueran pero... -¿Aun le amas?. Se animó a preguntar sin apartar su mirada. -...... -¿No me respondes? -Entremos...hace frío.  
  
Siguió su figura hasta desaparecer en el interior de la casa, ¿por qué no le había respondido?, ¿a caso aun amaba a Seiya?.  
  
-Shiryu. Le llamó al entrar. -¿Si?. Respondió desde el sofá. -No me respondiste. -¿Debería? ^_^ Lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-No le veo el caso responder. ^_^ -Quiero que lo hagas. Demandó el Phoenix acercándose a él. -No es necesario. Sonrió sin desviar la mirada. -Shiryu ya deja de...  
  
El sonido del teléfono le hizo detenerse.  
  
-¿Contestas?. Preguntó sonriendo el Chino. -No -De acuerdo...a mi no me molesta el sonido. Dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. -Shiryu no... -No va a dejar de sonar...mejor responde.  
  
A la fuerza contestó el teléfono, el cual planeaba patear...mejor a la persona que llamaba.  
  
-¡Diga!. Gritó -¿Ikki? -¿Quién es?. -Marín  
  
El nombre le heló la sangre.  
  
-Perdón por llamar a esta hora pero...¿no estaban verdad?. -Acabamos de llegar...¿qué sucede?. Su voz ronca y enfadada hizo que la ex amazona apurara sus palabras. -Lo que pasa es que...Sahori llamó y dijo que no podría ir mañana, así que Seiya se ofreció para acompañarlos unos días. Respondió nerviosa la chica. -¿Seiya viene? -Si, estará ahí mañana por la tarde, espero que no les moleste.  
  
Ikki tardó en responder. La información trataba de almacenarse pero la imagen del chino era lo único que su cerebro le devolvía.  
  
-¿Ikki? -Si...si, está bien. Respondió dudoso. -Solo llamaba para avisarles...¿están bien? -Si...gracias -De acuerdo, nos veremos Ikki.  
  
Colgó, ni siquiera se despidió de ella.  
  
-¿Quién era?. Cuestionó el chino. Ikki no respondió, su mente aun divagaba. -¿Ikki te sientes bien? Posó su mano en la frente de su amigo. -Marín. Respondió sujetando la mano del chino. -¿Marín?...¿sucedió algo?. Preguntó alarmado. -Seiya viene...mañana por la tarde.  
  
No soltó la mano, observó con detenimiento al chino, el cual...sólo analizó la respuesta.  
  
-Vaya...que sorpresa. Sonrió con nerviosismo. -¿Estas bien?. Le acercó y abrazó...eso nunca lo había hecho con nadie, solo con su hermano.  
  
Shiryu no respondió de inmediato, sino que posó su rostro en el pecho del Phoenix y suspiró largamente.  
  
-Si...lo estoy...gracias por preguntar. Sonrió levantando el rostro. -Si gustas nos vamos ahora y dejamos la casa sola. Sugirió Ikki, dejando a Shiryu alejarse. -¿Y dejar a Seiya solo con la casa?. No, es un desastre, lo destruirá todo. Rió al pensar en ello.- Mejor nos quedamos. ^_^ -¿Estas seguro? -Claro, además...bueno, esta también es su casa. Sonrió y le besó, después se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
Muestras de afecto como aquel beso le fascinaban al Phoenix. Simplemente un día el dragón llegó y le besó, Ikki no puso resistencia y el hábito siguió; era un "mimo" de Shiryu hacia el ave de fuego, una manera de decir: "Todo está bien". Ikki lo fue aceptando, se acostumbró a ello...Shiryu era el único que podía hacer eso.  
  
Ikki suspiró, si él decía que todo estaba bien, así era...lo esperaba.  
  
-¿En donde estabas?. Preguntó enojado. -Paseando. Respondió con nerviosismo. -¿En donde? -En...el bosque. Sonrió sin perder aquel ataque de nervios. -¿Solo? -Yo...¿estás enojado? -Te he dicho que no te alejes del claro...el bosque es muy peligroso y podría pasarte algo. Su voz se suavizó y le abrazó con ternura.- Sabes que enloquecería si te sucede algo. Le acarició el rostro y le besó en la mejilla. -Lo se. Sonrió ante el gesto.- Pero...sabes, hoy he sido valiente. ^_^ -¿Ha si? -Si...lo que pasa es que...hice un nuevo amigo. ^_^ -¿Quién?. Preguntó con recelo. -¿Si te digo...prometes no enfadarte?. -¿Quién? Cuestionó sin responder. -Hyoga. -Te dije que no te le acercaras. Se enfadó con gravedad -Lo se pero...me salvó Ikki, lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle y... -No quiero que lo veas. Le tomó por los hombros y le obligó a verlo.- ¿Entendiste?. -No puedo hacer eso. Respondió el pequeño con más valor del que hubiera imaginado. -No me retes Shun, he dicho que no lo veas y... -Lo haré...le di mi palabra. El peli-verde bajó la vista, se separó de su hermano y corrió a su habitación.  
  
Era la primera vez que lo desobedecía y que le hablaba de aquella manera. No podía creerlo...aun así suspiró, ya después haría algo al respecto. El "Ruso" no le agradaba y sabía que jamás lo haría, tenía que alejar a su "brillo" de él, tenía que hacerlo.  
  
-¿Cómo que le salvaste la vida?. -Tenía que hacerlo...me necesitaba. Bajó la mirada. -Pero...Seiya y Shiryu estaban ahí, ¿ acaso ellos no pudieron... -Tenía que hacerlo yo. -¿Por qué?. Preguntó enfadado. -Porque yo...él me ayudó mucho en el pasado; cuando te creí muerto y al regresar del entrenamiento...Hyoga es mi amigo y no podía dejarlo morir congelado Ikki, no podía. La decisión cruzó su mirada, Ikki se enfadó aun mas. -Ese estúpido Ruso solo hace tonterías que te ponen en peligro...te dije que te alejaras de él Shun, no es bueno, solo es un maldito extranjero que... -No lo haré. Casi gritó decidido.- Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora: No voy a alejarme de Hyoga...no lo haré aunque te enfades, es mi decisión. Fiereza y decisión cubrieron las esmeraldas. Ikki contuvo el enfado, dio media vuelta y desapareció. Aquella amistad estaba cruzando la línea de otra cosa y no le agradaba, nadie podría quitarle a su "brillo", nadie, y si tenía que aliarse con el diablo para evitarlo, asó lo haría entonces.  
  
El aire congelaba, la vista borrosa le impedía continuar; entrenado en el fuego, aquello era difícil para él; aun así tenía que continuar...ya lo había decidido. Unas altas puertas le indicaron su exitoso arribo...lo había logrado. Le recibieron y lo condujeron a una habitación acogedora, bastante agradable su clima era.  
  
-Buenas tardes. Saludó una dulce voz.- Un gusto volver a verle caballero del Phoenix -El gusto es mío princesa Flear. Inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. -El clima es atroz allá afuera, pero confío en que aquí podamos conversar con tranquilidad...dígame entonces caballero del Phoenix, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?. La chica rubia se sentó en un sofá e Ikki la imitó.  
  
-Le agradezco recibiera mi carta y me hospede en su palacio, espero no causarle problemas a usted ni a su hermana. Su voz melosa era extraña en él. -Ninguna, mi hermana salió de viaje, por eso no se preocupe. ^_^ -De acuerdo, entonces le diré a qué he venido. Sonrió después de sabes que el "terreno" era seguro. -Le escucho. -La batalla que sostuvimos contra sus caballeros fue desastrosa pero...justificada, tengo entendido que conoció y sostuvo un lazo...amistoso con uno de mis..."amigos". sonrió, despreciando el calificativo que salió de sus labios. -Así es. Respondió un poco sonrojada la muchacha.- Hyoga fue muy cordial y gentil en ayudarme. -Lo se y sepa que él está dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente...disculpe mi pregunta pero, ¿usted siente algo más que amistad hacia él, o me equivoco?. La chica se sonrojó aun mas y asintió...Ikki sonrió satisfecho, la rubia era mas tímida de lo que imaginó. -Le propongo algo. Hyoga se ha encaprichado con...alguien que...me interesa. Se de sobra que esto no durará demasiado pero...quisiera hacer un trato con usted princesa. -¿Qué clase de trato?. -Necesito que me ayude a separarlo de...esa persona...no lo tome a mal, solo deseo que Hyoga recapacite y vea en usted al amor de su vida. Usted me a confirmado que lo quiere y se de sobra que solo usted podrá convencerlo de regresar al "buen camino"...solo deseo lo mejor para mi amigo. Sonrió con "inocencia".  
  
La muchacha meditó las palabras del Phoenix. Cierto era de que Hyoga le atraía de sobremanera y que su hermana no se opondría a una posible relación con el cisne...su mente ordenaba resistencia, su cuerpo quería a Hyoga por completo, nadie, ni Hagen, había despertado en ella aquellas sensaciones sobre su cuerpo como el rubio.  
  
-Todo le conviene a usted. Dijo Ikki de repente.- Sino logra que Hyoga se enamore de usted, por lo menos lo verá de nueva cuenta y tal vez logre algo más...y si logra qué los dos deseamos...de igual manera obtendrá algo. ^_^ -¿Y si él no quiere hacerme caso?. Preguntó con angustia la muchacha. -Lo hará si usted es insistente. Un hombre valora la gentileza, bondad y amor de una mujer hermosa...Hyoga entenderá. Estas palabras bastaron para terminar con las dudas de la chica. Ikki era atrevido en sus palabras, pero tenían mucho de verdad.  
  
-Acepto caballero del Phoenix. Dijo haciendo sonreír a Ikki.-¿Pero que obtendrá usted? -La felicidad de Hyoga y...la mía. Sonrió con "sinceridad" -Muy bien, que comience la conquista. -Así es.  
  
Ambos se estrecharon las manos y cerraron el "trato". Mejor plan no lo hubiera ingeniado nadie...Flear era la indicada. Shun la odiaba, lo veía en sus ojos y Hyoga la apreciaba en cierta forma, todo era perfecto...y todo se le ocurrió cuando remembrando batallas en el hospital, Seiya recordó la de Argard, donde el rubio fue la comidilla de sus amigos por las atenciones con la hermana de Hilda...todo sería perfecto. Shun al final, se quedaría con él.  
  
-No se porque te esmeras tanto, Seiya nunca aprecia tú trabajo. Le dijo un poco indignado, mientras miraba como el chino iba y venía por toda la cocina. -Lo hace...a su manera, además no solo lo hago por él, tú también estás aquí. ^_^ -Si gustas me voy y te doy privacidad con la pulga esa malagradecida. Gruñó y Shiryu rió de buena gana. -No lo llames así. Es verdad que él es despistado pero...no es su culpa. ^_^ -Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de que tú lo...es un idiota.  
  
Shiryu sonrió y regresó a picar ingredientes. Ese día Ikki se había levantado muy temprano y le ayudó a limpiar la casa. el chino se alegró ante la vigorosa imagen de su amigo, tal vez la depresión estaba cediendo, o tal vez la idea de un Seiya en casa lo fastidiaba de sobremanera. Nunca se llevaron bien, pero tampoco tan mal.  
  
-La próxima semana tienes cesión Ikki. Dijo el chino mientras agregaba algunas verduras a la olla. -Ya lo se, si es lo que más ansío en el mundo: las terapias del doctor chiflado. -No le digas así. El doctor Matzu es un gran psiquiatra...yo se que te ha ayudado en mucho, tus ojos me lo dices. sonrió mirándolo con detenimiento. -Pues yo no lo creo. Bufó Ikki y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Por qué lo dices? -Él dijo que me sentiría mejor en unos cuantos meses y...ya va mas de un año y cada vez me siento peor. Respondió un poco abatido el Phoenix.  
  
Shiryu dejó su labor y se acercó a un Ikki cabizbajo y triste. Lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla, Ikki solo se dejó llevar. Aquellos brazos estuvieron siempre dispuestos para él desde el primer día de aquella "tragedia" hasta ese momento. Esos brazos cálidos le mostraron afecto y le enseñaron que el estar triste o mostrar los sentimientos no era malo, al contrario, era una muestra de amor y sensibilidad tan grande que incluso el más fiero caballero mostró alguna vez.  
  
-A veces depende de nosotros avanzar Ikki. Es lo que el doctor Matzu ha tratado de decirte siempre. Medicinas y "mimos" no lo curan todo si tú no lo quieres...deja el pasado Ikki, déjalo ir...se y no necesito que me lo digas que por las noches aun lloras, sufres y recuerdas a ...Shun, es bueno también llamarlo por su nombre, ¿a caso Traidor es una forma de llamar a tu "brillo"?  
  
Ikki rió, aquel apodo siempre salía de sus labios al evocar a su hermano...y mejor no se diga del apodo de Hyoga (está censurado ^_~)  
  
-¿Ves que es fácil reír? ^_^ -Me duele...aun me duele. A veces deseo arrancarme el corazón, estrujarlo y sacar de él su recuerdo...su rostro...su amor. -Lo se, te entiendo mejor de lo que imaginas pero eso es imposible, solo nos resta... -¿Esperar? -Combatir Ikki, combatir y escuchar de tus labios que llamas al pasado y futuro por sus verdaderos nombres. -No existe el futuro...para mi no. -Claro que existe, pero aun te hace falta comprenderlo. ^_^ -¿Cuál es tú futuro?. Preguntó mirándole a los ojos. -Mi futuro es un "sueño" Ikki, uno que forjé hace un año y que el día en que se cumpla...por fin seré feliz para continuar forjando sueños ^_^ -¿Por qué?, ¿no te basta solo con uno?. -No. Porque cuando un "sueño" se realiza, adquiere otro nombre y por eso...debo forjar mas. ^_^ -No lo entiendo. Bajó el rostro. -Todo a su momento, no te precipites. Sonrió y le besó como de costumbre.- Ahora terminaré de preparar la comida, Seiya llegará con un hambre atroz. Volvió a sonreír y se dirigió nuevamente a la estufa. Ikki lo miró sin decir nada. Hablar con Shiryu era como hablar con un sabio monje, siempre en acertijos, pero te hacía sentir bien. Así pensaba el Phoenix.  
  
*** -¡Hola, hola, ya llegué!. Gritó una voz por demás jubilosa. -Hola Seiya. Saludó sonriente el chino. -¡SHIRYU!. Excalmó y se lanzó a sus brazos....mejor dicho, él abrazó al chino con tanta efusividad que casi le saca el aire. -¿Cómo has estado?, ya veo que cambiaste, ¿preparaste algo sabroso de comer?, porque me muero de hambre y... -Seiya, por Dios cálmate primero....¿así le hablas a Marín?, la compadezco. Sonrió apenando al moreno. -Lo siento, es que estoy emocionado de regresar y verlos...ya hace mas de un año verdad? -Si Seiya, uno y medio para ser exacto. Pero siéntate, Ikki baja en seguida, se está duchando. ^_^ -Ya lo noté....¿y dime, cómo van las cosas? -Bastante bien. Ikki va avanzando lento, pero sus progresos son enormes, no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso. sonrió con bastante alegría. -Ya lo veo, tú rostro irradia felicidad amigo, jamás pensé verte sonreír tanto, esa "avesucha" si que te ha cambiado, incluso tu look es diferente. Te ves bien. Sonrió acomodando aquel alguna vez largo cabello negro que ahora permanecía en coleta muy corta. -Gracias. Se sonrojó un poco el chino, haciendo reír al moreno. -Pero si estás rojo hombre, si que has cambiado, espera a que se lo cuente a Marín, no lo creerá. Rió a carcajada, sonrojando mas al chino. -Di...dime Seiya, ¿cómo está Marín?.cuestionó desviando el tema. -Bien....contenta de deshacerse de mí unos días. Dijo que sino regresaba mucho mejor. -Debes de fastidiarla menos Seiya, una profesora de artes marciales necesita concentración y tú no le das mucha. Le retó un poco el chino. -Pero ella la tiene, lo que no tiene es paciencia. Imagínate que el otro día estábamos entrenando y yo le contaba sobre mi oferta de trabajo en Francia, ella se enojó por que no me callaba y me rompió la nariz, ¿te das cuenta?, es una fiera...y lo digo en tooodo el sentido de la palabra. ^_^ -Seiya, no digas eso. -Es la verdad. ¿Te cuento lo que hace en la cam... -¡NO!. Gritó tajante y muy sonrojado el chino. -Oh Shiryu...te vez encantador. Rió con fuerza el moreno, haciendo que el color carmín subiera su tono en el rostro del azorado chino.  
  
-Buenas tardes. Saludó Ikki entrando en la sala. -Hola Ikki. Saludó Seiya sentándose en el sofá, después de estar...¿en cima de Shiryu?. Eso sorprendió al Phoenix y por el rubor de su amigo, no descartó ninguno de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué hacían?. Preguntó desconfiado. -Le estaba mostrando a Shiryu como... -¿Comemos?. Se apresuró a decir el chino. -Buena idea, muero de hambre...por cierto, me alegra verte Ikki. Sonrió el moreno y dirigió a la cocina tras un Shiryu que ya había desaparecido de la sala.  
  
-Esto es exquisito...hace mucho tiempo que no lo probaba, te esmeraste amigo Shiryu. -Que bueno que te gustó Seiya...¿más Ikki?. ^_^ -No. -Yo si. Se apresuró Seiya a decirle al chino, listo para comer tres o cuatro platos mas de la comida de su amigo. -Y díganme, ¿trabajan, estudian o que hacen de sus vida?. -Impartía clases por la mañana de literatura e ingles en la universidad. -¿Ingles?. No sabía que dominabas el idioma Shiryu. -Pues...si. -¿Y ahora qué haces?. Preguntó inocente el moreno. -Estoy pensando en titularme, ya solo me queda un año en la escuela de derecho...pero eso no es muy cercano. Sonrió mientras sacaba helado de la nevera. -Eso me parece bien. Yo recién me titulé de contador y... -¿Tú contador?. Se mofó Ikki, comenzando así la clásica pelea. -Si, aunque no lo creas los número son mi fuerte. -Eso hay que verlo... -Cuando quieras. Le interrumpió un irritado Seiya. -...en una empresa que haya requerido de tus servicios y esté en la quiebra por no poner en orden las cosas. finalizó haciendo rabiar al Pegaso. -Ikki, eres un... -Toma Seiya, helado de chocolate. Ofreció el chino, antes de que la pelea del "siglo" diera inicio. -¡Qué bien, chocolate!. Lamió sus labios el moreno.- Pero ni creas que esto se quedará así Ikki. Sentenció sin mucha credulidad. -Si, si, lo que digas. -Toma Ikki. Sonrió el chino entregándole un frasquito y helado. -Gracias. Y para asombro de Seiya y felicidad del chino, Ikki sonrió. -Wow, no sabía que tú sonrieras. -Lo hago solo con quien aprecio. -Eso indica porqué el espejo siempre está roto. ^_^ -Seiya. Gruño el Phoenix. -Me la debías. Le guiñó un ojo y el ave de fuego lo ignoró.  
  
Shiryu sonrió y supo que todo marchaba por buen camino. "Espero que pronto salga de esto". Pensó con fervor el chino.  
  
El resto de la tarde la pasaron en la ciudad y a los alrededores de la mansión, recordando entrenamientos y una que otra riña por parte del "caballo con garra y el avesucha quemada" (^_^)  
  
-¿Cómo está Ikki en realidad?. Preguntó Seiya al chino, cuando el aludido los hubo dejado a solas. -Aun le cuesta salir...ya te habrás dado cuenta. Sonrió con tristeza el chino. -¿Eso significa que aun...no lo supera, verdad?. Shiryu negó con la cabeza. -Comprendo....¿has sabido algo de Hyoga y Shun?. -No...pareciera que la tierra se los tragó. Pronunció con tristeza y cierto nerviosismo el chino. -Yo...se donde están. Dijo inseguro el moreno. -¿Y eso?. -Sahori me lo dijo....no podemos escondernos de un Dios, por mucho que queramos, ella lo percibe todo. Sonrió sin mucho afán. -Lo se y...mejor no me digas donde se encuentran, me conformo con saber que están bien. -Lo están y muy felices. Me alegro por ellos aunque suene cruel. -Yo también Seiya, yo también. Sonrió y miró hacia el cielo, las estrellas parecían compartir su opinión. -¿Y tú? -¿Yo? -¿Tú cómo estas?. Sonrió con timidez el moreno. -Bien. Suspiró.- Ayudando a Ikki a superar todo...no tuve corazón para abandonarlo, después de todo me siento un poco culpable de alentar a Shun a que se fuera. Dijo con tristeza. -Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, tú solo los empujaste un poco. De todas formas ellos se hubieran ido. Sonrió animando a su amigo. -Tienes razón...con el amor nadie puede. pronunció con sinceridad -¿Y el amor puede contigo?.  
  
La sonrisa de Shiryu se borró, dejando camino al pasado. -Si Seiya, también conmigo. ^_^ -¿Ikki?. Preguntó dudoso el moreno. -¿Tengo que responder?. ^_^ -Comprendo. Suspiró el moreno, dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello. -Yo amo a muchas personas Seiya. A pesar de mi seriedad puedo expresarlo sin necesidad de palabras, pero el verdadero amor es algo que...me es difícil explicar. Durante un año he guardado una caja, símbolo material del amor verdadero, esperando que las personas dueñas de ese objeto me regalen un poco de ese amor infinito y yo pueda por fin...¿tú sabes lo que siento, verdad Seiya?. Le miró a los ojos con sonrisa en labios. El Pegaso asintió y tomó las manos del chino. -Entonces, ¿me comprendes?. -Si y creo que esa caja si hace milagros. Sonrió apretando más aquellas blancas manos.- Porque también le ha brindado amor a un corazón ciego que... -Ciego no, confundido. Sonrió abrazando al moreno. -Perdóname Shiryu, yo nunca... -Shhh, todo está bien ahora Seiya, todo. Le susurró y besó en los labios, dejando que el viento llevara emociones consigo.  
  
-Todos me abandonan...todos. murmuró cerrando las cortinas, para luego encogerse en la cama cual gato asustado y triste.- No quiero que me dejes...no como Shun. Y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y se posó en la boca que ahora luchaba por no gritar de impotencia y soledad.  
  
-Sabes Ikki, el día en que me enamore será de alguien que conozca a la perfección. -¿Y eso? -Porque así, por lo menos sabré que hacer si me rechaza. ^_^ -¿Y que harás? -Depende de la persona. Con Seiya, inventaría que es una broma o al menos lo haría si yo fuera un gran actor. Contigo me sería mas difícil...tal vez huiría a Groelandia o a un monasterio. Río con inocencia. -¿Es que a caso yo también cuento?. Sonrió esperanzado. -Claro, pero es diferente. Con Hyoga... -¿Con Hyoga qué?. Preguntó un poco enfadado y desilusionado. -No lo se...supongo que preferiría la indiferencia o simplemente...no lo soportaría. Murmuró para que su hermano no lo escuchara. -Shiryu. -¿Cómo? -No lo has mencionado. -Él es otro caso. Recuperó la sonrisa. -¿por qué?. Cuestionó curioso. Shiryu es...como un vaso de agua, sabes cuando te ama o no. -Qué comparación. Se mofó el Phoenix. -Es que así es. Shiryu es un vaso de agua tan pura que cuando sufre se tiñe de negro y cuando se alegra, brilla tanto como el sol. -¿Así que si yo le gusto al chino, lo sabría de inmediato?. Preguntó con escepticismo. -Así es ^_^ -No te creo. Desafió aun escéptico. -Con Shiryu basta mirarle a los ojos y comprender (aunque sus consejos te confundan), que él jamás te dirá si te ama o no. A él le bastará verte feliz para sentirse bien. -Es muy confuso. -Lo es, pero tan claro que yo debería aprender de él...yo moriría si la persona a la que amo no me correspondiera...pero él no, él...jamás dejaría de sonreír. ^_^  
  
-Hola. ^_^ -¿Qué hora es? -Las cinco en punto. -¿Por qué no me levantaste temprano? -Pensé que querrías dormir otro poco.^_^ -¿"Para quedarte a solas con Seiya?. Pensó mirando en todas direcciones.- ¿Y Seiya?. Cuestionó al no ver al "piojo". -¿Quieres comer?. ^_^ -¿Dónde está Seiya?. Volvió a preguntar irritado.  
  
Shiryu no respondió, caminó hasta el estudio y hasta ahí lo siguió un hombre bastante enojado.  
  
-Ya me cansé de que evadas mis preguntas, si quieres que me exaspere solo conseguirás... -Ten. Le dijo el chino, tendiéndole varios sobres que sacó de entre un libro. Ikki los miró con desconfianza.  
  
-Son cartas para ti...desde hace un año las recibes. El sobre azul la recibí esta mañana. Anoche comprendí que no podía seguir ocultándolas y Seiya me lo hizo ver.  
  
Ikki posó la vista en las cartas y en el chino sin argumento alguno.  
  
-A veces me pregunto quién está mas ciego, si yo por soportar todo esto y no decir nada o tú por ser...tan ciego. Suspiró y dejó las cartas sobre el escritorio.- Léelas, ya es hora de que superes tu pasado. Dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta. Ahora todo dependía de él mismo, "Dios" sabía que sus fuerzas ya no eran suficientes para continuar sonriendo, pues el único capaz de solucionar las cosas era Ikki...después de que el leyera, "su" futuro estaba en aquellas poderosas manos que seguramente en ese momento flaqueaban indecisas.  
  
"""  
Mi querido Nisan:  
  
Cómo en todas las cartas te saludo como mi cariño hacia ti lo dicta. A un  
año de todo esto, aun me pregunto el como estas. Se, y tonto sería al pensar que responderás a esta carta, cuando a ninguna  
has contestado con anterioridad.  
No siento culpa por lo que hice, pero si dolor por ti. Mi querido Ikki, solo espero que algún día comprendas lo que sucedió y me perdones solo por no amarte como tú a mi, por lo demás no hace falta que lo  
pienses, yo mismo culpo al amor. Ayer recibimos una visita...Flear de Polaris, ¿la recuerdas?. Vino a ver a Hyoga y a invitarnos a su boda con Hagen, no te aburriré con la historia,  
solo te diré que todo está solucionado, ya no tengo rencor hacia ella. Sabes, soy muy celoso y posesivo, a Hyoga lo tengo prácticamente atado a una silla y cuando ella cruzó la puerta por poco y asfixio a mi "koi". Soy todo un caso, lo se pero...pronto nos mudaremos de nuevo, no me gusta mucho el clima de aquí y Hyoga enferma muy seguido, creo que su organismo olvidó  
el frío. No he sabido de Shiryu, ¿sabes en donde está?. Seiya no quiso decirme en donde estaba y Sahori solo mencionó que está bien. Si lo vez, dile que lo  
extraño mucho y que espero haya encontrado la felicidad que merece. Por ahora me despido, cuídate mucho nisan y espero con todo el corazón seas  
feliz...lo mereces.  
  
Shun.  
  
PD: Anexo una fotografía. Hyoga insistió en hacerlo  
  
"""  
  
Era la última carta...se dejó caer en una silla y miró los sobres desgarrados sobre el escritorio. Un año entero de relatos y sentimientos se encontraba ahí, memorizado y leído. Pasaron mas de dos horas para que decidiera abrir y saber...saber como y donde se encontraba su "brillo". Inglaterra, Grecia, Argentina, Rusia...lugares diferentes, historias contadas. El trabajo del rubio era todo pero jamás sedentario; viajaban constantemente sin queja o argumento. Shun finalizaba arquitectura en la Universidad Rusa, inmediatamente después de graduarse se irían de ahí, sus razones tendrían pero lo harían.  
  
El palacio del Zar Nicolás II era el fondo perfecto de aquélla fotografía que tenía entre sus manos. Cabello largo, abrigos gruesos, bufandas, mitones, gorros por demás acogedores y sonrisa que...le indicó demasiado. Hyoga le abrazaba por la cintura, Shun se recargaba en su pecho y sonreía como si en el mundo ningún lugar fuera tan acogedor como los brazos del Ruso. Los dos sonreían...eran felices, sus miradas brillaban con luz propia. Todo estaba dicho, no hacían falta mas explicaciones...se amaban y estaban juntos.  
  
Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, cayendo en aquella luminosa fotografía.  
  
-Y al crecer el pajarillo voló con sus propias alas. Voló tan alto que llegó hasta el sol que tanto amaba, y del recuerdo...un sueño se forjó.  
  
Murmuró y por vez primera en un año sonrió con sinceridad...al final había comprendido.  
  
-No te aflijas, Shun no está perdido. Se acercó y tocó su hombro con gentileza. -Lo está y todo por mi culpa. No debí retarlo tan duramente. Hundió el rostro entre sus piernas. -Hyoga está con él. Le dijo sentándose a su lado. -Todo esto es su culpa. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos brillaron con odio. -¿Por qué?. Cuestionó con curiosidad. -Él me lo quitó. Respondió con dolor.  
  
Le miró por un momento y sonrió, luego se atrevió a abrasarle. El chico fiero pretendía soltarse, pero aquellos brazos eran cálidos y acogedores...muy diferentes a los de su hermano. Dejó entonces que le abrazara y acunara, se sentía bien, lo olvidaba todo y aquel semblante sereno le regalaba la tranquilidad que ni Shun podía llegar a dar con sus miradas.  
  
-Sabes Ikki, las personas eligen con quién estar y eso no podemos cambiarlo. Mi madre prefirió un nuevo esposo a quedarse conmigo. -Que horrible. Susurró el moreno. -Pero fue su decisión....yo la amo, la amo mucho... -No deberías, ha sido egoísta. Volvió a murmurar sin soltarse de aquel abrazo. -Así lo pensé yo un tiempo, pensé en odiarla y arrancarla de mis recuerdos, pero su sonrisa y su voz me acompañaban...al final comprendí que era mejor aceptar las cosas, recordarla y amarla mucho mas, pues si me dejó en la Fundación para ser feliz, entonces yo también tengo que hacerlo...por mi, por ella y mi corazón.  
  
Colocó su blanca mejilla en el cabello del chico y cerró los ojos, en ningún momento dejó de abrazar o mecer al chico rudo.  
  
-Pero yo...lo amo. Retobó cual niño pequeño. -Y yo a ella y siempre será así. Ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni las personas cambiarán eso, siempre se quedará contigo. -¿Aunque...me deje?. -Aunque te deje...siempre perdonarás y al final...amarás con mas fuerza.  
  
El chico de cabello azul levantó la vista y le vio sonreír. "¿Porque tenía que tener razón en sus palabras?", se preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo....tal vez ya era tiempo de aceptar las cosas. Suspiró e hizo lo que nunca había hecho con nadie que no fuera su hermano: le besó en la mejilla y sonrió.  
  
-Gracias Shiryu. Susurró levantándose y perdiéndose entre los árboles. -De nada...Ikki. sonrió y acarició su mejilla.  
  
Le vio dormir sobre el sofá. Tan apacible y sereno, seguramente el sueño le había vencido al estar aguardándole para charlar. Sonrió, se acercó y arrodilló frente a él y observó en aquel lindo rostro marcas de dolor que jamás se dirían. Había estado llorando, surcos de lágrimas resaltaban en sus sonrosadas mejilla y los espasmos que de vez en vez daba le encogían el corazón.  
  
-Pobre niño lindo. Susurró acariciando su cabello.- Shun tenía razón, tú nunca dirás lo que sientes...solo sonreirás. -Ikki. Murmuró entre sueños, con señales de querer llorar nuevamente. -Aquí estoy. Susurró acariciando su rostro.- Aquí estoy ahora. Besó sus labios pero lo hizo como jamás se imaginó haría. Fue un beso lento, impregnado de libertad.  
  
Aquel calor le fue regresando la conciencia, calor que jamás había sentido, era agradable y le gustaba de sobremanera, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería despertar y saber que era solo un sueño, un frío y absurdo sueño. Abrió la boca solo un poco más, lo suficiente para que aquella lengua juguetona y deseosa profanara la intimidad que desde hacía un momento trataba de alcanzar. Mordieron, lamieron, buscaron acercarse mucho mas de lo posible.  
  
-Ikki. Murmuró jadeante, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. -Ahora comprendo lo que tratabas de decirme. Susurró a su oído, lamiéndolo y extasiando al chino. -¿Qué?. Preguntó entrecortadamente, aquello no era un sueño. -He visto fragmentos de mi pasado...de nuestro pasado para comprender... -¡IKKI!. Gritó el chino al sentir su excitación invadida por unas manos ansiosas. -El verdadero nombre del pasado es: Recuerdo y los Sueños son el Futuro. Continuó lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello que ahora plenamente se encontraba a su disposición. -Es...es...No podía continuar hablando, aquella oleada de excitante sensación le fascinaba, quería más, mucho mas.  
  
-Cundo el futuro se cumple. Dijo ahora besando hombros, tórax y abdomen, despejando el camino de todo rastro de ropa que pudiera molestarle.- Se convierte en Pasado y por eso...tenemos que forjar mas sueños para seguir...existiendo. -Si. Jadeó el chino, arqueando la espalda cual serpiente hindú. Estaba realmente excitado.  
  
Ikki sonrió y se dispuso entonces a apagara su propia excitación. Acarició con suavidad, dejó rastro de besos voraces desde aquellos labios rojos e hinchados, hasta aquel lugar que tanto disfrutaba de sus caricias. Lo lamió y mordió con devoción y afecto...mientras él mismo se encargaba de estimularse, disfrutando de los gemidos y peticiones ansiosas de su enloquecido casi amante.  
  
-Voy a hacerlo...voy a poseerte porque te deseo y porque... -No lo digas sino los sientes. Le aconsejó el chino mirándole con decisión. -Porque a pesar de todo aun "le" quiero y a ti te amo. Le besó en los labios con ansiedad. Shiryu hubiera llorado de haber podido, pero los jadeos y el éxtasis le prohibieron hacerlo.  
  
"Mi sueño siempre fuiste tú Ikki. Me enamoré sin desearlo, te soñaba entre mis brazos como ahora, despertando dolido y celoso de "él". Me mordía los labios para no besarte con sentimiento puro, solo un beso vano que para mi significaba todo...ahora puedo pensar en más".  
  
-IKKI. Gritó al llegar al éxtasis, se abrazó a su amante con total pasión, mientras que el Phoenix con movimientos seductores aun pretendía alcanzar a su cansado amante. Shiryu le miró y sonrió, le besó en los labios como siempre imaginó, acarició su rostro y bajó hasta su vientre, donde su propio semen se encontraba después de aquella gran explosión. Lamió el cuello de un jadeante Phoenix y siguió con movimientos eróticos a su amante. Ikki le miró embelesado, disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones dirigidas a él. Tomó la esbelta cintura del chino y se movió con mas profundidad, ahondando las envestidas que le llevarían a culminar.  
  
-MI AMOR. Gimió en la cima, donde fue recibido después por unos brazos protectores. -Gracias. Musitó el chino al oído de su cansado amante.- Gracias por cumplir mis...sueños. -No, gracias a ti por quedarte conmigo, brindarme tus brazos y tú amor.  
  
Se besaron y recostaron en el sofá, dispuestos a pasar toda una vida juntos.  
  
"Buscaba en La Caja el amor que siempre tuve guardado. Yo le amé siempre sin saberlo, él...no sabré jamás lo que sintió por su hermano, tampoco su reflexión, mi única respuesta son sus palabras y nuestra felicidad. Hoy por fin podemos mirar al pasado sin querer cambiarlo o ver en nuestros corazones sin dañarlos, porque la felicidad de los dos depende de nuestros sueños".  
  
FIN  
  
Después de todo la historia fue...Rosa, mis queridas Claudia y Doris Moon  
^_^  
  
KATRINNA LE FAY  
  
Pueden escribirme a:  
  
katrinna_le_fay. (Ya sea en yahoo.com.mx Ó en hotmail.com)  
  
O A:  
  
shania_xs@hotmail.com 


End file.
